Ehiku kekemapa
by Yayizaki
Summary: En mémoire de Steven McGarrett, premier du nom. Léger Slash McDanno


**C'est en revoyant "Pearl Harbor" à la tv que j'ai eu envie d'écrire cette fic.**

**Comme toujours, pas à moi, bla bla bla...**

* * *

><p><strong>'Ehiku Kekemapa<strong>

Il entendait le bruit des avions qui passaient à proximité, ses équipiers qui hurlaient, des explosions un peu partout, mais tout semblait tellement... loin, étouffé, absorbé.

Il tentait vainement d'abattre les avions avec la mitraillette. Ce n'était normalement pas sa place, mais le mitrailleur gisait, mort, à ses pieds, et il n'avait pas réfléchi avant de prendre la place vacante, dans le but un peu dérisoire de défendre son bâtiment.

Comment, en l'espace que quelques secondes, toute sa vie avait-elle pu basculer?

Il savait, en s'engageant, qu'un jour il devrait faire face à la mort, mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça.

-Des munitions! Il me faut des munitions! hurla-t-il à travers le bruit assourdissant.

Mais personne ne lui répondit. Tous étaient bien trop occupés à tenter de secourir les blessés, à essayer d'éviter les rafales lancées par les avions, et à défendre chèrement leurs propres peaux.

-McGarrett! On a besoin de toi en bas! Vite! cria quelqu'un derrière lui.

-J'y vais! Prends ma place! répondit le marin avant de descendre le long d'un escalier de fer.

Il sentit l'onde choc quand la torpille pénétra la coque du bateau, et le traversa de haut en bas avant de s'arrêter pas loin du hangar des munitions.

Il entendit l'explosion de la torpille, et sentit son corps se soulever de plusieurs mètres, cognant contre les murs, avant de s'écraser sur le sol.

Il sentit le sang couler d'une profonde blessure dans son dos. Il sentait qu'il s'en allait. Qu'il allait mourir ici, sur ce navire, pendant que dehors les explosions résonnaient dans le port de Pearl Harbor.

Il ne connaitrait jamais son fils. Parce qu'il savait de tout son cœur que ce serait un garçon. Un petit garçon que Martha et lui avaient décidé d'appeler John. Il pensa à la douleur qu'allait ressentir sa chère femme.

-Pardon, Martha... Je t'aime tellement! murmura-t-il

Steven McGarrett sentit la mort s'emparer de lui, sans aucun espoir de retour...

**5-0**

Steve se réveilla en sursaut et mit quelques minutes avant de se souvenir qu'il était chez lui, dans son lit, et non sur un navire en plein milieu d'un bombardement.

Il tourna la tête vers la droite, et un sourire s'étira sur son visage. Au moins, il n'avait pas réveillé Danny. Mais il avait besoin de réconfort à cet instant même, alors il se recoucha, se calant contre le dos musclé du blond, passant un bras autour de lui comme pour s'ancrer dans le présent.

-Hey! murmura Danny sans se retourner, mais en caressant du bout des doigts le bras du brun.

-Hey! répondit Steve. Désolé de te réveiller, mais...

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Tu as encore fait un cauchemar? demanda le lieutenant en tournant légèrement la tête vers son compagnon.

Steve ne put qu'acquiescer.

-Afghanistan? Corée? reprit Danny.

-Pearl Harbor! murmura Steve.

Les sourcils blonds se levèrent d'étonnement. Danny se retourna complètement, et posa une main sur la nuque brune pour attirer Steve vers lui. Il posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de poser sa tête sur sa poitrine, caressant délicatement les mèches rendues humides par le mauvais rêve. Steve resserra son étreinte sur la taille de son compagnon et ferma les yeux, se laissant doucement bercer par les battements du cœur.

-Tu veux me raconter? fit Danny au bout d'un petit moment, même s'il savait pertinemment que Steve ne lui dirait rien.

Mais à sa grande surprise, Steve se mit à parler.

-J'ai rêvé de mon grand-père. Et c'était très étrange comme rêve. En fait, j'étais mon grand-père. Sur l'Arizona... Je ne sais pas pourquoi. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive.

-Babe... Toute ton enfance a été bercée par les histoires sur ton grand-père. Comment il est mort en héros. Comment il a donné sa vie pour défendre son pays. Tu portes son prénom! Et je trouve normal que tu penses à lui aujourd'hui, murmura Williams.

Steve fronça les sourcils.

-Nous sommes le 7 décembre, babe. Ca fait 70 ans aujourd'hui que l'attaque de Pearl Harbor a eut lieu, reprit le blond.

-Mais je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de rêve auparavant... Pourquoi aujourd'hui?

-Certainement parce que avant, tu n'étais pas sur l'île le jour des commémorations. Et que tu n'avais pas été invité à y participer.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau entre les deux hommes, et aucun des deux ne fit l'effort de le briser. Ils se contentèrent de ce moment de tranquillité avant le début officiel d'une journée qui promettait d'être longue.

Danny continua à caresser la tête du brun, passant de temps en temps une main réconfortante sur le dos de son compagnon. Steve gardait les yeux fermés, se gorgeant de la douce chaleur du corps pressé contre lui, absorbant le calme du moment.

Il perdit un peu la notion du temps, jusqu'à ce que Danny lui dise qu'il était temps de se lever et de se préparer pour se rendre au mémorial de l'USS Arizona.

-Je veux pas y aller! bougonna Steve comme un enfant.

-Allez, SuperSEAL. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais le au moins pour ton grand-père! murmura tendrement le blond.

-Il va y avoir trop de monde. Je déteste quand il y a trop de monde. Et il va y avoir encore tous ces discours, faits par des hommes et des femmes qui ne savent pas ce que c'est que de se sacrifier pour son pays.

-Raison de plus pour que tu y ailles. Parce que toi, tu sais ce que ça fait!

-Tu viens toujours avec moi, hein?

-Bien sur, babe... Mais maintenant, il faut que tu te lèves, sinon on va être en retard.

Steve se redressa à contre cœur, et posa un baiser sur les lèvres du blond avant de se diriger vers la salle de bains.

Danny sortit du lit et descendit préparer du café et le petit déjeuner. Steve le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, les cheveux encore humides, fraichement rasé, et avec pour tout vêtement un t-shirt blanc et une paire de boxers noire.

Ils déjeunèrent en silence, avant de monter se préparer pour la cérémonie. Pendant que Steve sortait son costume d'apparat de l'armoire, Danny alla se doucher.

Quand le blond ressortit de la salle de bain, le brun était déjà complètement habillé, et se regardait d'un air maussade dans le miroir. Danny ne dit rien, enfila son uniforme de la police de Newark, puis vint se poster à côté de Steve.

Il passa une main sur les décorations qui ornaient le costume et eut un sourire encourageant.

-En route, babe. Ton grand-père aurait été très fier de toi.

Steve baissa la tête vers lui, et le pli qui se trouvait entre ses sourcils froncés se détendit instantanément. Il passa une main sur les joues glabres et sourit.

-Merci Danno, murmura-t-il avant d'embrasser légèrement le blond.

-Quand tu veux, babe. Quand tu veux! répondit Williams.

**FIN**

_'Ehiku Kekemapa : 7 décembre_


End file.
